


A Chance Encounter

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, F/M, Modern AU, Music, acomaf, subway meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Cassian stumbles upon a pretty lady in the big city subway.





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this... Let me know if I should!

I noticed her as soon as she set foot on the subway.

Her headphones were blaringly loud as she entered the crowded subway car, the genre undecipherable as she searched for a seat. Finding none, I watched as she let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest.

Waving a hand at her, I stood. Her steely gaze raked over me, determining whether or not I posed a threat to her wellbeing. She shrugged, taking my spot as I got up. She didn’t say thank you or even acknowledge my existence.

Normally, that would’ve been the kind of thing that I would brush off. But the combination of her golden hair pulled back in a long braid down her back and her petite, freckled nose stuck in her phone intrigued me. I raked a hand through my hair and tapped her shoulder.

The glare she cut me could’ve froze hell.

“Hey, I’m Cassian.” I flashed her my best smile, attempting to look suave and interesting. The subway driver, however, decided that was not to be the case and abruptly slammed on the brakes, sending me careening into the guy in front of me.

I muttered apologies to business guy, who was equally ruffled by the encounter. The mystery woman giggled a bit, trying to hide her smirk as I dusted myself off. Not one to be deterred, I tried again.

“What are you listening to?”

This time when she looked at me, her eyes were nothing short of curious. She quirked a brow, popping one earbud out.

“What did you say?” Her voice was lovely, a lilting melody to my ears. It reminded me of spring; green grass and colorful blossoms.

“I said, what are you listening to?” I gestured to her phone, which she held tightly in her hand.

“Oh, it’s-“ Her reply was cut off by the screech of metal on metal as we came to another stop. I glanced at the name tiled into the wall; I still had a few more stops. Which meant a few more minutes with mystery girl.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.” Someone entering the car shouldered past me, causing me to lurch towards her. Instinctively, I smacked my hand to the glass above her head, stopping me from falling into her lap.

She blinked rapidly, regaining her composure as I straightened. “I’m listening to classical music.”

My eyes flicked to her phone, then back to her face. Her cheeks reddened at my stare.

“You know, Bach, Mozart, Beethoven… That kind of thing.” She rambled on, but I just continued to stare at her. She listened to  _classical_ music? Judging by the confident, ‘don’t-fuck-with-me’ posture and immaculate appearance, I would have pegged her for more of a pop person.

She reached down for her dangling earbud, looking to retreat into her personal bubble. I shifted my weight, drawing her attention back to me.

“I know what it is. But  _seriously?_ Classical? Where’s the fun in that? All those guys are dead!” I smirked for good measure, praying she didn’t flay me alive for the comment. “Are there even any concerts you could go to?”

“It’s calming. Relaxing. Helps me tune out brutish, foolish men on crowded subways during rush hour.” She cut me a sweet smile. “And  _yes_ there are still classical concerts that take place.”

“But how can you listen to violins and pianos all day long?” I tilted my head, challenging her.

She crossed her arms over her chest. “And what do you listen to that’s so much more interesting?”

A grin stretched across my face and I pulled out my phone to scroll through. “Ever heard of a band called ‘Five Finger Death Punch?’”

“Uhh, no. And I don’t think I want to either.” Her nose crinkled in distaste.

I laughed, jerking forward as we pulled up to another station. It was my stop, I realized. Damn, I hadn’t even gotten her name.

“Hey, listen, I really liked talking to you.” I edged toward the door, sticking my foot in it to keep it wedged open. “I’ll be here again, same time tomorrow if you’d like to continue this little debate!”

_To the man in car 9 with his foot wedged in the door, please either exit or remove your foot so we can get going._

I glared at the voice pouring from the speakers, but stepped off onto the platform. I watched my mystery woman as it pulled away, catching her wink as she looked back over her shoulder.

I’d find her again. And I would introduce her to some  _real_ music, too.


End file.
